Realization of Five 2: The Return of Alter Artemis
by Kellycat77
Summary: A year after Orion's attack on Artemis, the villain finds a way to escape again, this time bringing a friend with him. However, when this alleged "friend" goes rogue and kidnaps Holly, will Orion and Artemis be able to get along and team up to save her from the dangerous new alter? Sequel to Realization of Five!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! OMG I can not BELIEVE it has been a whole year since I joined FanFiction! This is a sequel to my first Realization of Five, so if you havent read it PLEASE DO!**

**Realization of Five 2: The Return of Alter Artemis**

After the recent attack from Orion, Argon only had to go through one more session before clearing Artemis from Atlantis Complex. The boy was now back to the way he was before the disease.

But not everything was the same. Now that Artemis and Holly knew they liked each other, they set out on being together more. However, it was becoming harder and harder for them to meet up because Artemis didn't come down every week for his check-up.

Soon, it had been a year since Evil Orion had taken over Artemis-since Holly had went inside Artemis's mind and destroyed him.

Or so they thought.

True, Orion did disappear, faded away into what most people would call "Inexistence." However, that didn't necessarily mean that the villain was gone forever.

Yes, Orion was still inside of Artemis's brain, wounded greatly from the latest battle he had lost with the occupant of the body, and the elf woman he was greatly in love with. But that part of the brain was so far back, so far away, that most people didn't even know it existed. A place that Orion knew all too well.

Everyone has this part of the brain. A very miniscule part to where your other souls lie when the body is born. One soul is allowed to leave then and the others staying behind. The soul doesn't remember the others. Some of the souls still in the "Inexistence" greatly improved from the one soul overtaking you, an alter ego of a better version of you, if you will.

But some…some were so cold and cruel it was like the icy hand of death had washed over them many times. Their unique soul captured in a place so dark and depressing that the thought of death was more realistic than anything else. That there was nothing more satisfying than the feel of blood on their hands, the redness washing over them like a high tide. These very few souls only wanted to be free to kill, thus creating murderers and assassins in the world.

However, when Artemis had Atlantis Complex, Orion escaped as well, him still having the memories of the "Inexistence."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The energy it took to weaken Artemis to almost inexistence was enough to weaken Orion greatly then. So instead of using physical endurance to make Artemis's time run out, he simply played a few mind games, mostly on the unsuspected culprit of Captain Holly Short. Orion didn't know how she ever got into Artemis's brain, but he never really had the time or opportunity to ask when he was trying to overtake the body.

However, he never suspected that Captain Short would actually have strong feelings for the soul of Artemis. So, in the end, the soul of Orion lost.

When Orion faded away in a demonic rage, he was pulled strongly back into the part of the brain where your other souls were. As soon as Orion remembered the place he was in, he screamed in rage and frustration.

"Inexistence" was a dark place, barely anything except darkness surrounding you everywhere, as far as the eye could see. Mental torture of never doing anything except stare. Stare and wonder what you did to deserve this, how this could have happened to you. Why you couldn't have gone out.

Orion at the moment floated through the familiar dark nothingness,-there were no floors-pondering what had happened to his plan. His plan that he thought was perfection, down to the very last thought. He had planned everything out, so what had gone wrong?

_The fair maiden,_ the malicious version of Artemis mused_, That's what went wrong. I never planned for her to step into the picture._

And so, Orion spent a full year devising many more plans. That year felt like a lifetime in the dark, lonely, abyss. Nothing to do, no one to talk to. Until the last bits of the everlasting year.

Orion was meditating again. Something that Artemis had done and at first, Orion thought was useless. But the past year was a long one, and Orion had grown accustomed to it. But then, Orion heard a dark chuckle from behind him.

"Back again so soon, are we?" Orion heard. The evil mastermind's eyes flew open to the words and he spun around to find to ice blue eyes staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Orion growled, feeling the aura of despair and death bounce off the newcomer.

"I was banished from the others, just like you were when you escaped this place without us, traitor."

Orion's eyebrows went up in surprise as he choked back a sarcastic laugh, "Traitor? Me? I could guess why you were banned, Shade."

Shade nodded, a small smirk on his pale face. "Yes. Bloodlust isn't something that those fools ignore."

Orion scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Who did you kill?"

Shade looked at him skeptically, "You know it's impossible to kill someone in here."

"Fine then, who did you torture?"

Shade smiled darkly, "Ah, now you got it. Apollo. He was asking for it."

Orion shook his head, ready to chew his old companion out. But then, Shade spoke up again.

"You're different." He said, circling Orion. "You aren't that annoying little dolt from before."

Orion nodded appreciatively at the notice. "Yes, I was changed by a machine with an evil residue in it. I could only imagine what it would do to you." Orion looked over Shade before adding, "Probably wouldn't change you a bit."

And so, Orion went through Artemis's whole life, from the beginning at his birth, to where Artemis and Holly sent him back to the retched place they were floating in.

Shade was unusually quiet throughout Orion's explanation. When he finished Shade only had one question.

"How did you get out?" He asked, eyes closed.

Orion was startled by the question, "What?"

Shade opened his eyes, narrowing the ice blue orbs. "You heard me. How did you escape this hell?"

"I-I'm not positively sure."

Shade scoffed, "Liar. You got out while you left the others stranded here. Now, how did you get out?!" Shade was yelling by the end of his statement, gripping the boy's shirt and threatening him with his cold eyes. The loudness in his voice echoed throughout the darkness, although no one else could hear it.

"It was a long time ago!" Orion whimpered, scared stiff of the maniac in front of him. "I'm surprised you still remember!"

Shade scoffed again, "We both know we never forget anything. Don't play dumb."

Orion's scared look dropped immediately, "We both know I don't play." He snarled. He pushed Shade away, straightening his black suit jacket as he said, "Fine. I'll tell you. Hell, I'll help you pass through with me. On one condition."

Shade groaned, "There is always a condition…."

"Do you want to get out or not?"

Shade sighed, "Alright. Just tell me and get it over with."

Orion smirked, happy with the other soul's submission. "You have to help me kill Artemis."

Shade smirked and chuckled as he shook his head. "Now that...I can do."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Artemis rubbed his neck once more as he went up the stairs in Fowl Manor. Since the snow had started falling outside his four year old brothers, Myles and Beckett, had gotten increasingly good at throwing snowballs. Well, Beckett did at least. Myles was on the side of the white banks, trying to prove that snowflakes did, in fact, have duplications.

As the three went inside, Butler pulled the two young ones into the kitchen to get them dried off and so Artemis could go and get some work done.

But instead of going to his study, Artemis went to his bedroom. He stripped off his wet coat before putting it in his adjoining bathroom and going to his desk in his room.

He typed an email to Holly, asking how she was and when she would be visiting again. It had been a month since the last time he saw her. Artemis smirked, remembering the last time she was here. It had been crazy with Myles and Beckett annoying her every second. In the end, Myles and Beckett thought they were looking for them in a game of Hide-and-Seek. However, Artemis and Holly snuck out to the garden in the cool air and talked.

Suddenly, as Artemis finished the email and sent it down to Haven, a noise came from the left. He whirled around in his chair to find Holly putting her wings down by the window.

"Holly?!" Artemis asked, stunned it was really her. He hadn't known she was coming up, and yet she was standing right in front of him.

"Hey, Arty." Holly smiled; she went over and climbed into his lap to give him a hug. That seemed to shake Artemis from his thoughts, because he wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned when Holly pulled back.

"Well, if you want me to leave…" Holly started pushing herself off of his lap. Artemis just grabbed her small frame, pulling her back to him as he tilted his head down and kissed her forehead.

"If I had what I wanted, you would never leave." He murmured against her short auburn locks. Holly just sighed.

"I know, Artemis. But I have to go to work too."

"I take it Trouble doesn't know you're here."

Holly shrugged, "He knows I'm topside. I just told him I needed a magic refill."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, but I'll go when I leave."

Artemis lifted his head to look into her mismatched eyes, "Which is?"

She sighed again. "In the morning."

Artemis looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of his room; it was 10 at night already. This time it was he who sighed as he held the elf in his arms closer.

Then, a raging headache hit Artemis. It was almost as if one of Butler's weights had dropped on top of his head hard. Artemis removed his arms from Holly's frame to hold his head in his hands.

"Artemis?" Holly said when Artemis moved, the warmth of his body around hers leaving with it.

Artemis got up, Holly sliding off of his lap gently as he walked to his bed and sat down on the edge of the blue sheets, head still in hands. He groaned with pain and tried to shake his head to make it go away, but the shaking only made it worse.

Holly looked at him, confused, until he groaned. She then shook her head and climbed up onto the bed. Standing behind the man, she hugged him. "What's wrong, Arty?"

Artemis groaned again, "My head. It's…throbbing."

Holly looked at him with concern, even though he couldn't see her since she was behind him.

Holly slid her hands from around his shoulders, to the top of them. She slightly rubbed them, massaging the knots out of his shoulders and neck carefully so the elf didn't hurt him.

Artemis rolled his neck slightly and let go of his head. "Thanks, Holls."

"Mm," was her only response as she placed her lips on his neck, moving them slightly to his pulse and sucking the skin there.

Artemis just smirked, his headache going away a bit. As soon as she started to deepen her hold on his skin, he turned around swiftly and grabbed her waist. He pulled her around so she was lying across his lap with her arms around his neck loosely, looking up at him with a mischievous smile.

"Is your headache gone?"

Artemis shook his head, causing his head to throb again. "Not even remotely." He answered truthfully.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Holly suggested. She didn't want him to sleep, since she would be gone by sun up, but he needed the rest.

Artemis yawned lightly at the mention of sleep, but frowned. "Holly…I don't know when I am going to see you after this. I am not going to let one moment of this time to slip away from us just because of a simple migraine."

"Artemis, it's best that you get some sleep." Holly argued. But before she could persuade him further, Artemis picked her up again and soon he was lying on top of her, Holly's back to the soft, silk, blue sheets.

"I'm fine." He said softly, leaning down to kiss her.

When he pulled back up, he was still only an inch from her face. "Artem-" She started, but before she could finish, Artemis kissed her again.

"We can't-" Artemis stopped her by putting his lips to hers again.

"Do…this." He kept kissing her every time she tried to get a word out. Soon, she couldn't get a single syllable out as Artemis pulled her into a deep kiss, his tongue invading her mouth and running across the top of it. Holly moaned, pulling him closer as she arched up-.

The sound of a throat being cleared made Artemis and Holly scramble apart. They looked to the door to find Butler standing there, looking at them while shaking his head slightly.

"You do know there are two very curious little boys in the household, don't you?" Butler stated, "That don't bother to knock when they enter unlocked doors."

Artemis sighed, his headache coming back. "Yes Butler, but might I remind you that they should be in bed at this hour."

The manservant grunted, turning and leaving while muttering: "It's a wonder they don't sleeprun with all the energy they have."

Artemis got up and locked the door before turning back to his bed. Holly was still at the end of it, looking at Artemis with a smile on her face.

Artemis smiled back, walking up and taking her face in his hands before kissing her once more and murmuring, "Now, where were we…" and starting to push Holly back down on the blue sheets. But she stopped him.

"You were going to sleep because you have a headache." Holly moved from Artemis's grasp.

The mastermind shook his head, his head pounding in a familiar 4/4 rhythm. He couldn't talk because he knew she was right. His headache had increased since he got up to lock the door, causing him to wobble a bit when he walked to the side of his bed.

Artemis lifted the soft covers and laid down on the cream sheets beneath that layer. Holly followed suit, curling up next to Artemis and pulling the blue covers over them.

"Wake me when you're going to leave, will you?" Artemis yawned sleepily.

The elf could only nod as she fell into a deep sleep beside the genius.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's simple, really." Orion said, "Our minds are connected. It won't take much to open a stream and take it to the mainframe of the brain."

"I thought you were suppose to be the dumb one?" Shade snapped.

"Yes. That was before I was transfused with an evil genius. Before, I was just a curious, lovestruck, teen. Now...Now I want revenge."

Shade smirked, "Well then. Looks like you bumped into the right person for the job."

Orion nodded, "Alright. Last time, I exited this hell from Artemis' Atlantis Complex. He was cured from it, unfortunately, but if theres a minor flux in his brain waves, we can get into the mainstream and into the main part of his brain."

"So what do we have to do?"

"Concentrate. Just the minutest symptom will get us through. We just have to expand it enough." Orion closed his eyes, Shade looking at him like he was the weirdest person in the world as he hummed a bit to himself. Finally, after many moments, Orion smirked and opened his eyes.

"Artemis is having a slight headache. I'm expanding it. Just close your eyes and focus on a slight hammering in your head. Soon, we will be out of here."

Shade nodded, still looking at Orion weird. Nevertheless, he closed his eyes, copying what Orion was doing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Artemis was awoken by the feeling of lips being placed over his. He opened one eye and then the other to see Holly lying on top of him, her lips working his softly as her arms lay on top of his chest, crossed.

"Morning." She greeted when she let the genius' mouth go. "Is your headache gone?"

As soon as she mentioned it, the headache came spiralling back to him, hitting the mastermind harder than ever. He groaned, pulling Holly down closer to him, pressing his face into her neck.

"That bad, huh?" She felt Artemis nod against her neck. "Well, I hate to leave you with that, but I have to go."

Artemis leaned back, "What time is it?" He asked.

"Around 5. If I hurry, I should be able to catch the five-thirty shuttle."

Artemis scowled. "This is ludicrous. We've saved the world numerous times and yet you can't get a simple week visa." His headache was pounding more than ever, but he just ignored it, wrapping his arms around the elf on top of him. Artemis pulled her closer before kissing her slowly, his lips working hers. He then broke the kiss placing his cheek against hers and breathing gently into her ear. "Do you really have to go now?" He asked.

Holly pushed against his chest, raising herself against him and looking the human in the eye. "Yes." She replied sadly. "Before I get in trouble."

The man nodded, not able to protest as his headache increased even more. He unwrapped his arms and Holly slid off of him, kissing him deeply one more time before slinking into the early morning.

After Holly left, Artemis went right back to sleep. He didn't wake up until later that day, when Butler's voice cutting through his empty dreams.

"Artemis?" He called out, rather muffled. The door to his bedroom opened up swiftly, as though he had broke it and called again. "Artemis! Oh thank Frond!" The manservant gasped.

Artemis shot up, thankful that his headache was now gone. "What is it?"

"There's something you should see." He said, voice more startled than he had ever heard it before.

Artemis swung his legs over the side of the bed, not liking Butler's tone at all. "What is it?"

"I was doing my usual rounds in the security room when I looked at the basement...There's something you should see."

Artemis nodded, grabbing his light blue robe draped over the side of the chair and leaving the room after Butler. The manservant lead him to the security room, where every room in the house was monitored by a camera and every camera led back to the security room. He pointed at a screen at the bottom while Artemis tied to robe.

"He was there when I found him, like that." The older man murmured.

When he looked up to the screen, Artemis was surprised at what he saw. He could see why his bodyguard seemed so rattle. On the screen was a blue-eyed, raven-haired young man, almost duplicate to Artemis. He was gagged and bound with his hands behind his back, sitting in the middle of the room and struggling against his bonds.

"Orion." Artemis muttered angrily, whirling around and stomping out of the security room. Butler jumped and followed his principal out the door.

"How are you so sure it's Orion?"

"Because my mind is screaming fours at me. It has ever since I took a look at the screen. How he has a body...I have no idea at the moment." The mastermind answered, still walking and never looking back once.

It was silent for the rest of the journey down to the basement, the dead quiet chilling Artemis' Irish bones. However, it might just have been the the cold air of the basement as the two continued down the steps.

Once outside the cell door, Artemis glanced at Butler once before taking a deep breath and letting the well-oiled door swing open.

Inside, the duplicate was still sitting in the middle of the floor. As soon as the door opened, he looked up, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Artemis circled the alter a few times, looking him over. He seemed to be the same height and weight as him, Artemis seeing this from Orion's sitting position. The evil clone had stopped struggling in his bonds, looking at Artemis with an evil glint in his eye.

"You say you didn't do this?" He asked Butler, who was patiently standing at the door.

"No sir."

Artemis kneeled in front of Orion. Suddenly, he ripped off the tape over the villian's mouth, causing Orion's head to snap to the right.

"What are you doing here?" He growled lowly. "How are you here."

The clone in front of Artemis just chuckled and shook his head. Once done laughing, he looked Artemis dead in the eye and glared. "I'm not answering anything until you untie me and we go upstairs."

Artemis glanced back at Butler before sighing and standing up. "Fine. Butler, take him." and the genius started to leave. Butler behind him with Orion in his grasp.

Artemis walked to his bedroom, going over to his desk in the room and sitting in the chair. He nodded to Butler, who let the alter go. Orion stood in front of Artemis, scrutinizing his surroundings as Butler untied him.

Artemis folded his hands on his lap, looking at Orion. "Well, answer the questions."

"I'm here because of that little headache you had earlier." Artemis' eyes widened at this. How would he know this? "How I have a physical form identical to you...you will have to guess.

Artemis glared at the evil genius. "Then that proves my suspicion. There are more of you...of me."

Orion smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "And how did you come up with that."

"Because, a mind can't hold more than one consciousness. A regular mind, at least. Mine, however, being one of the highest IQ in the world, could hold two. Now that my mind has 'split' so to say, there has to be at least three alters. The question now is why one or all of them betrayed you, putting you in the basement."

"You are getting warmer, but you still have no idea what is at hand here." Orion's smirk grew. "Guess again."

Artemis narrowed his eyes, getting up from his chair and mirroring Orion's arms-crossed-in-front-of-chest look. "I am not going to guess. You will tell me now, or I will order Butler to bring you back to the basement and keep you there until you rot."

Wow, no mercy to the person who almost killed Artemis Fowl.

However, it didn't phase Orion. Not in the least. He simply just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll tell you one thing. There are three of you. You, me, and another."

"Who is this last person?" Artemis asked, still glaring at the traitor and his mind tricks. "And what business do they have here?"

Orion just continued on smirking, making Artemis feel as though he knew what was going. Artemis didn't like that feeling, not one bit. He always like to be the one who had the one-up.

"That's all I'm going to directly tell you." Orion told him, making anger flare up in Artemis.

"Orion, tell me what is going on or so help me Frond-"

"So, where's the fair maiden?" Orion said, looking around as if she was hiding in the shadows. Then suddenly, his focus snapped back to the young man in front of him, that evil glint back in his eyes and a smirk gracing his face one more.

All the blood drained from Artemis' face, making him paler than normal, when he realized what this opponent was saying.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Holly touched the ritual site in Tara. She took a deep breath, looking at her holo-watch. 5:20...great. She was making good time, but had to hurry or else she would be late for the early shuttle she wanted to catch.

Just as she was about to plant the acorn she had found and get magic, a soft rustle came from a few bushes to the right of the elf. Holly's pointed ears detected the slight sound and she stood up quickly, turning to the sound and getting ready to run.

Alas, Holly relaxed as she saw who was pushing through the leaves.

"Hey, Arty. I thought you had a headache…" Holly greeted her friend. The man didn't acknowledge that with an answer as he walked a few steps towards her.

Holly noticed his appearance as he stepped into the dawn light. He was wearing his usual suit, but the shirt was untucked and the tie slung around his neck sloppily. His usually combed and gelled back raven hair in limp strands and in the young man's face. It was as though Artemis had just rolled out of bed, which could have incidentally happened if the genius was in a hurry to see her again. Holly had to admit...this was a pretty good look on the mud man. He was, dare she say it..._hot._

"Hey, Arty. Nice look. What are you doing here? I thought you had a headache." The elf asked.

The only thing the man did was smirk as he kept creeping closer to her. A nervous feeling began at the bottom of Holly's stomach, and the elf stumbled back a few steps, still looking at the person in front of her.

"A-Artemis?" She asked cautiously. She took more steps back hesitantly, only for him to keep stalking towards her, smirk growing even more. "Are you alright?"

Any sane person could tell that the human in front of her was not alright, that he was _not _Artemis. However, Holly couldn't get away in time as her back hit the tree behind her. "Artemis" put his arms next to her, blocking the elf from escape.

Holly looked up into the imposter's eyes. They were blue, but darker than Artemis' eyes. Maybe it was the dim sunlight creeping out over the edge of the horizon, but they were definitely different. Holly couldn't place it, however, until she started to slip out of consciousness.

That spark in his eyes, that had always been there since she had met the mud boy.

That spark of decency…was gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As soon as Orion mentioned Holly, and Artemis had processed the information, the next thing Orion knew he was slammed against the wall to the right of him, Artemis having fistfuls of the evil imposter's suit as he almost lifted Orion off the ground in his rage. However, they knew Artemis would never actually have the strength to do that.

"Who is the last alter, and what does any of this have to do with Holly?!" Artemis said, voice strained from trying not to shout in anger. Orion didn't even seem phased by Artemis' sudden actions, still sporting the smug smirk.

"You don't seem very scared." Artemis commented lowly.

"I'm not scared of you, there's only one person I really am afraid of, who you should be afraid of."

"The third alter. I have no idea why you keep protecting…" Artemis trailed off, looking at Orion. Suddenly, his eyes widened and Artemis backed off of Orion, going over to his computer and pointed at Orion, telling Butler to watch him.

Like he wasn't already.

Artemis pressed a few keys before opening a channel. Soon, a familiar centaur popped up onto the screen, looking worried as ever.

"Is Holly over there?"

Artemis sighed, internally groaning. "No, she isnt. I'll call you back later."

"Artemis, what's-" But it was too late, Artemis cut him off and turned back to Orion, glaring heatedly.

Artemis looked at the time. Seven in the morning, Holly's shuttle was set to leave at 5:30. Artemis' suspicions were correct.

"You were sent to distract us." Artemis growled.

Orion feigned innocence, "Now, why would I ever do that?"

Artemis took a few threatening steps towards the villain, "What did you and your friend do to Holly, tell me, or so help me Frond-"

"He isnt my friend, alright?" Orion crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked away. "He left me when I told him my secret to get out of Inexistence."

"Then why are you protecting him?" Artemis ground out.

"Because you aren't exactly my friend either."

"So, in other words, you don't know where Holly is? What he's going to do with her?" Artemis shook his head, _almost _rolling his eyes.

Orion still wouldn't look into Artemis' eyes. "No, he just told me he wanted revenge. After we split from you, he knocked me out and the next thing I knew I was locked in the basement."

"How did he put you in an unconscious state?"

Orion shrugged, "A power he has. I told you, he's powerful and ou should be afraid from him." He looked up, finally meeting his eyes. Orion's eyes were wide and terrified as he told Artemis, "We all should be afraid of him. I-It was a mistake to bring him here, I was just so angry and spiteful that my judgement was clouded."

"A power?" Artemis asked.

The alter nodded, "Yes, the only one of us who do...It comes with the job description."

"Job description? I'm assuming you mean what personality he has." Artemis concurred. The villain nodded. "What is his personality?"

"I'll give you a hint. His name is Shade."

Artemis' eyebrows furrowed in frustration as he thought. "That name has nothing to do with Greek Mythology, like ours do…" The genius trailed off in thought.

"Think about it."

"It's an anagram for Hades." Artemis said almost immediately. The genius started to pace feverishly. "The God of the Underworld, and of the dead."

Orion nodded, "Yes. He was banished from the others, like me, for…" The villain trailed off, looking back to the ground.

"For what?" Artemis asked, a lump forming in his throat.

Orion sighed, shaking his head. "For torturing another alter…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Holly woke up groggily, her eyes fluttering a few times before actually opening. She groaned, and began to stretch when she realizing that she couldn't move. Suddenly, the elf was wide awake and looking around. Her hands were tied above her to a railing attached to the wall as she sat on a polished wooden floor. Sleep was still in her eyes as she looked around what she concluded was a large warehouse.

"Hello?" She called out. She then remembered what had happened before she blacked out. "A-Artemis?"

A cold voice chuckled in the far right corner of the room. Holly's head snapped there to see the Artemis look-alike leaning against the wall. "Guess again." He replied softly, looking at her with the same evil glint in his eye.

"Who are you?" Holly asked, testing the ropes on her hands. They were tight, meaning no easy escape for her. Again, another cold chuckle. "I'm serious! Who are you?!" She shouted.

"No need to get mad." The man said in a mock tone. "In sense, I am Artemis." He kicked off the wall and walked calmly over to her, kneeling down and grabbing her chin to make her look at him directly. "Just not the one you know and..._love._" She heard more mockery in his voice, more so emphasis on the last word.

"What do you want?" She asked quietly, eyes glaring into the impersonator.

He clicked his tongue, looking over the constricted elf at a side angle, raking his eyes over her body. "I want what Artemis has. I want to take it from him and make it so he'll never have them again...starting with you."

Holly took a deep breath. She was a hostage negotiator and knew how to work these situations. It was best not to let the captor see how frightened you actually were. Right now, Holly was terrified.

"How do you know that Artemis cares for me? I'm just his friend, not speciality whatsoever."

The male chuckled and shook his head. "You and I both not that's not true, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that." She muttered, trying to get away from him to no avail.

"The way I see it, you don't have any say in what I do." He snapped.

_He's a control freak and gets angry easily. _Holly noted, looking up at him with wide eyes as she realized something else. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?" She asked with more bravado than how she felt.

The imposter looked down, as if she had guessed his greatest weakness. "I have to get rid of everything for Artemis." He stroked the side of her face, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear before murmuring. "Starting with the woman he loves."

"You don't have to do this." Holly whispered hoarsely, suddenly very scared of the way he was acting. "What do you think you are going to accomplish?"

"Once I get everything done, Artemis won't see any reason for living. He'll gladly waste away himself, along with the buffoon I tricked to get here, once you're gone. I'll be the only Artemis' Fowl here. Too bad I have to kill such a pretty thing like you…"

"Get the hell away from me." Holly growled, pulling on her restraints with more force.

The man shrugged, getting up and looking down at her, "You won't be saying that-"

"What? When I'm kicking your ass?" Holly interrupted him, glaring at the look alike, despite her current position.

The male just shook his head, whirling around and leaving the room quickly, leaving Holly there, alone.

**Ok, so that is the first part of RoF2. The second part will show up around 8 or 9 tonight, when I actually REGISTERED into FF.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know. I promised this chapter last week. I am so terribly sorry. Ive just become so dang busy lately, and too stressed out. Some might even call it laziness.**

**Oh! And before I forget, I just want to thank my lovely co-author and friend CaptainS10 for the Shade parts in this story. Dont know what I would do without her!**

**Anyway, dont own AF. There.**

"What in the name of hell were you thinking?!" Artemis shouted at the alter across from him, anger flaring through the genius' veins.

"My revenge on you." Orion mumbled, looking at the floor before rambling, "Although it didn't really work out that well…"

"You can not be serious!" Artemis said, laughing sarcastically. "Holly is in the hands of some...some psychopath, and your intents are still on killing me by not telling me where he is?"

"What can I say?" The love-struck version said with a shrug, "Gotta go with my gut."

Artemis shook his head, "Well tell your 'gut' this. If you are right about everything concerning this Shade character, Holly is as good as dead, as much as it hurts me to say it." He stopped pacing for a moment, crossing his arms across his chest and looking at the alter, "Would you like to be the reason she is gone and dead? Would that complete your 'revenge?'"

"Of course not." Orion hissed. "The fair maiden had nothing to do with this, you did…" He thought for a silent second, not sure what to do until he took a deep breath and said, "Alright, I'll help."

"Thought you would see it my way." Artemis replied coldly. "Especially after he locked you in the basement."

"Oh haha…" Orion said sarcastically. "Fine…However, he never told me where he was going…"

Artemis sighed. "Alright, so he knows everything that I know, correct?" Orion nodded. "So he will be somewhere that I know about…"

"Correct."

Suddenly, the computer on Artemis' desk lit up. Orion jumped in surprise as Artemis just turned around and pressed the retrieve button calmly.

"What now Foaly?"

Foaly didn't say anything for once in his life. The centaur just stared at the alter on the other side of the room. The other time he had called, Foaly couldn't see him, now he could.

"Artemis, did you clone yourself?!" Foaly accused of the genius. "I thought we agreed that one of you was enough!"

The man shook his head, but Orion cut him off from whatever Artemis was going to say. "Hello, noble steed."

"Orion?! What did you do, Artemis?"

"Why do you assume it was me?" Artemis said, crossing his arms again.

Foaly rolled his eyes. "Because you are always doing something illegal and sneaky." He explained. "Now, how did this happen?" Foaly asked, switching his gaze back and forth from Artemis to Orion, waiting for someone to answer.

Surprisingly enough, it was Orion that answered. "It was my fault. I was incompetent enough to let Shade convince me that I was just a distraction and lock me in the basement. I thought him knocking me out and tying me up was just part of the plan...but he just wanted me out of the way in case I wanted to stop him."

"How did you get your own body?" The centaur questioned.

Orion thought for a moment, trying to sum up a good answer for that. However, after a moment, Artemis answered instead.

"I believe that I know what happened." Artemis started. "A brain can not consciously take on more than one being. A normal brain, that is. A mastermind's, however, could handle more, such as an annoying lovestruck alter. Three separate consciousnesses must have been too much even for me."

Foaly nodded, understanding what was going on. "So there are _three _of you?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, and that is also the reason why I disconnected the call so quick a little while ago. The third has taken Holly somewhere. Can you track her uniform?"

"If she still has it on and is still breathing."

"That's not funny, centaur." Artemis and Orion growled simultaneously.

"I wasn't joking." He snapped back, tapping a few keys. "It will take a moment or two for me to get the exact pinpoint."

Artemis nodded, turning and walking to the door. He looked back at Orion before leaving, "Come on." He muttered before exiting the room. The alter rolled his eyes, but followed nonetheless. Butler came up behind him.

Artemis walked to his study, opening the door and sitting in the office chair behind his desk. He watched Orion walk into the room and Butler as well walk in and stand by the door.

"I want you t think long and hard." Artemis said slowly. "You know this 'Shade' character more than anyone-"

"If you are suggesting once again that I know where Shade is after all the times I said I didn't, then my answer is still _no_."

Artemis sighed, getting up from the chair and starting to pace the room like he was doing in his room before.

"Nervous, _loverboy_?" Orion teased. The next thing the alter knew, his back was slammed against the wall again.

"Lets not forget that in the greek myth, the greek god Artemis _kills _Orion." Artemis ground out through gritted teeth.

"One, it is _goddess _not _god_." Orion pointed out, but Artemis could detect a hint of nervousness in his voice. "And two, if I am remembering the myth correctly, then Artemis was _in love _with Orion." The villain smirked, sweeping his eyes over Artemis. "Myths can be wrong."

Artemis fought the urge to roll his eyes as he let the alter go. "Very well. However, when Foaly gets the information, you are staying here."

Orion crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I am not."

"Yes you are. I don't want you bombarding my plans with your own ridiculous crusades."

"I'm not all 'medieval' anymore. I was changed."

"From the DNA of a deranged pixie who wanted to kill everyone who was breathing!" Artemis exclaimed, his voice raising a notch. "You can not be trusted."

"You said it yourself, I am the only one who knows Shade. Holly is in danger, her life is in jeopardy and I am the only one who has the one up. Do you really want to keep me here while you pathetically try to rescue her from someone who loves just the smell of blood?"

Artemis sighed, looking down at the floor, as he knew the alter was right. "Fine. Only because this is the best way to save Holly. However, after we do, you have to go away. _permanently _this time."

Orion nodded, stepping forward and extending his hand. "Whatever it takes to save the fair maiden. I put her in this position...I messed up. Truce?"

Artemis sighed, hesitating a moment before shaking his head and taking his hand. "Truce."

"Great, now that you two can finally get along, we can talk seriously." A voice came from the doorway. The Fowl's turned to face the manservant in the doorframe. Due to the recent events between them, the two hadn't noticed that he left the room to get some things.

"Here." He said, throwing some things at them. Orion caught it immediately, but Artemis accidentally dropped it. Once picking it, he realized what it was.

"Butler?! What is the meaning of this?" Artemis exclaimed.

The bodyguard shrugged. "I need to know the difference between you two in case a dire situation comes up and I have to save you, Artemis." He said, earning a glare from Orion.

"This is preposterous." Artemis said angrily. "You can not expect me to wear...wear..._jeans._"

"And the shirt." Orion commented, walking up to him. He had the red suit draped over his arm neatly. "A gift from mother, no?"

"Why could I not wear a suit?" Artemis argued.

"Because, as Orion said, your mother bought that for you a long time ago. You have not worn it once."

"Because I told you to hide it!" Artemis sighed. "Fine, we can not waste much more time."

An hour later, they had the directions from Foaly-not to mention a few comments from the centaur about what Artemis was wearing-and were ready to go.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Holly didn't realize she'd been dozing until Shade startled her into awareness.

"Wakey wakey," the alter cackled evilly, smacking her in the face. She jumped and blinked several times, instinctively trying to get away and frowning when she remembered she couldn't. She settled for glaring at him instead.

"What do you want now?" she demanded angrily.

He smirked and waggled his finger at her. "So much attitude. . I just came to put you out of your misery. This is my thanks." He sighed and shook his head mockingly, sliding behind her and beginning to play with her hair for a minute. Then, out of nowhere, he twisted his fingers into it and yanked her head back. She hissed in pain.

"A-are you going to kill me, now, then?" she gasped out, trying to keep from stuttering repeatedly. "Because I'm guessing that your idea of putting me out of my misery isn't letting me go peacefully."

Shade laughed, flicking open a switchblade and pressing it against the side of her neck. "I'm sure you wish, sweetheart," he sneered.

"Wish what? For you to kill me now or for you to let me go?"

"Probably both," he answered. "At least, you will be wishing for me to kill you soon enough. Unfortunately, I can't let Artemis leave the guilt-reducing evidence on your body that you died almost instantly and painlessly, therefore I have to torture you for a while before I kill you." He shrugged, then smirked again when he saw her face. She had turned pale, the blood draining from her face. "Don't worry, though - it won't be long before I end it, and you. I just have to do enough that the human will not be able to ignore the fact that it happened, and that you suffered before you died, all because of him . . ."

Then it started. Without waiting for a response, Shade jerked the knife down her body, slicing a diagonal line from her neck, across her chest, and over a few of her top ribs. Holly gasped and struggled to no avail. He leaned down and pressed his face to her neck, inhaling deeply, and when he pulled away a little blood was smeared on his cheek. "Blood. . . " the alter whispered vindictively. "How I so love the smell of blood. . "

He raked the knife down her other side, where her ribs where untouched, this time making a deep slice all the way down to her hipbone. She bit her tongue against the moan that threatened to escape, hissing again when her cut skin rippled as Shade tilted her head up. He made a little slice right up under her eye, and then on the other side of her head, he sliced (again a little slice) over her temple. She flinched, but refused to cry out.

Suddenly he took the knife, now covered with her blood, and smeared it across her face.

"What the hell?" she whispered, trying to pull away from it. "What are you. . . ?"

"Making it look worse than it is," he answered. "Unless you want to suffer more?"

"No," she groaned quickly.

"I didn't think so."

Shade pulled back to look at his work. Blood was running down her neck and her sides from the wounds he made there, and it looked like she was possibly cut on the forehead to from where he wiped the blood there. The blood running down the sides of her face was rather gruesome as well. "Perfect," he murmured, smiling at her with genuine happiness at her pain. "I think I can kill you now."

Her eyes widened. "Wait! Can't we-"

"Shh," he insisted, laying a hand over her mouth as he pressed the knife against her stomach, intending to plunge it in momentrily. "I'll make it quick if you're quiet, sweetheart."

He drew back slightly gain speed to plunge it in, when suddenly a voice behind him snarled, "get your hands off of her, Shade."

Shade straighted up, looking at the other two black haired and ivory skinned males. "Orion, Artemis." He growled. "Just the people I wanted to see."

"Get away from her." Orion said, stepping up and yanking him across the room. Butler grabbed him and held him still as Artemis and Orion contemplated in front of him.

"How do we get him back?" Orion asked, looking over at Artemis.

"I have an idea." Artemis muttered. He looked back over to Holly, wanting so much to run over there and help her, but he knew he had to get rid of Shade first. "Go get the switchblade and untie Holly."

Orion nodded and backed away to do so. Artemis narrowed his eyes, stepping up to Shade some more. "You like blood and torture? I'll show you blood and torture..."

The other alter returned, handing Artemis the switchblade and murmuring, "I'll stay with Holly, and try to stop the bleeding."

"Fine," Artemis agreed, taking the switchblade and flicking it open without even glancing at his other, love-struck alter. "Just behave yourself."

Orion didn't even merit that with an answer before he turned and ran back over to Holly. Artemis didn't stop him as he stepped forward and pressed the knife against Shade's throat.

The other man (or shall we say other personality?) just sneered at him. "Go ahead," he taunted. "Try to kill me. See what happens."

Artemis did. He snarled softly as he drew the knife back and plunged it into his stomach, just as Shade was about to do to Holly a few minutes before, then jerked it out and watched him hiss in pain, breathing hard. What Artemis wasn't expecting was the repercussions of his actions just then - there were two, and they were very, very bad.

One was that a sharp pain suddenly went through Artemis's stomach as well, and he hissed and fought to keep from doubling over, almost dropping the knife. The second was that after a few seconds, the alter straightened again and grinned evilly at him. He was breathing hard, and there was blood on his suit, but Artemis saw the other man's stomach and realized that there was no longer a wound there.

Shade's grinned widened at the confused and furious look on Artemis's face. "Told you something would happen," he sneered.

The knife was at his throat again in an instant, but Artemis didn't dare cut him. "What happened?" he demanded. "Tell me."

"You're the genius," Shade replied. "Put the pieces together yourself, Arty boy. Or should I say, _Shade_."

Then it clicked, and Artemis snarled as he lowered the knife. He understood what happened now - Butler, on the other hand, who was watching the whole thing as he had to stand there and hold Shade still, did not understand. "Did I miss something?"

"Shade is a reflection of my dark, evil side," Artemis explained, as calmly as he could. "He is a part of me. Right now, I want to murder him - that is how he feels all the time. He always wants to hurt people. By giving in to that urge, I just showed that side of my personality, therefore becoming one with it, with _him. _I just gave him more strength by doing so. That's why he healed, and that's why it hurt me as well when I stabbed him." He took a deep breath. "I can't kill him, or I risk myself as well. I have to fight him differently, and hurt him by not hurting him."

"Of course," Butler responded. "I suppose it makes sense." In truth, the bodyguard was going on what Artemis said, knowing that Artemis had never been wrong before, but he didn't understand a word his charge had just said.

Artemis seemed to sense this as he smirked at his bodyguard. "It's okay, old friend. You don't have to understand now. Just keep a hold of Shade."

The alter growled. "You may understand that, but that doesn't mean anything. You still don't know how to kill me."

"Perhaps I don't," Artemis agreed. "But I do know how to get rid of you."

"Do you?" Shade taunted. "Are you sure?"

Artemis ignored him as he continued speaking, flicking the knife closed as tossing it away. It never touched him, but Shade bit his tongue as if holding back a groan that threatened to escape. "I refuse to sink to your level, Shade," Artemis said softly, his calm demeanor returning. "I am not a killer, or a sadist. I don't like pain, and I don't want to cause pain. I won't. I - "

He was cut off as Shade groaned a little, doubling over - he was obviously in more pain now than when he had been stabbed. Although it looked as it he might have been again, because just then blood started running down the alter's stomach again. He was bleeding, wounded - that meant it was working.

Artemis continued, "I won't give in to this part of me any more. You won't gain any power from me any more. You will lose it. You are going to fade, and fall into darkness again, where you belong. I am not evil. I will not be evil, and I will not act evil. I am done with this. You may always be a part of me - everyone has a dark side, and no one can completely get rid of it - but you will never be a prominent part of me again. I am good now, and you are not. And for that, you will be banished to bare existence. You will never feed off of my cold side again, because my cold side is something rarely shown now, and will be shown even less after this ordeal. I will never let you take a physical form again. You will never have enough power."

His eyes flicked from Shade's now writhing form to his bodyguard. "Release him, Butler."

He did, and Shade fell to the ground on his hands and knees in front of Artemis. He was bleeding more now, and coughing blood. Several wounds were open on him now. If it were in his mind, like the similar ordeal with Orion a few years ago had been, Shade would just be fading, not bleeding. But now, they were in physical form, so the bleeding was symbolistic of his power fading, instead of having a flickering form.

This went on for a few minutes, until suddenly Shade fell to the ground completely, landing on his back. His eyes closed, and he disappeared into thin air. The only thing left was a wisp of black smoke, which swirled silently for a moment, then circled around Artemis's feet and slowly dissipated until it was no more.

Shade was gone.

Orion went back up to them. "Holly's knocked out cold, has been ever since we arrived."

Artemis took a deep breath, looking at the other two men before nodding. He was about to go and take care of Holly further when all three heard a noise in the back of the room. A soft moan.

"I thought you said she was unconscious." Butler muttered.

Holly opened her eyes, moaning again as pain surged through her limbs. However, nothing a trained Captain of the LEP couldn't handle. She got up, her vision blurry from the grogginess and the blood on her face. Once the dizziness subsided , her vision cleared and she looked around the room, getting up on shaky legs.

Even though her vision was clearer than before, the room still spun for the elf. She looked at the other people in the room and smiled, running up and jumping into the arms of the raven-haired man.

"Artemis!" She exclaimed, hugging him as tight as she could. "You owe me a good explanation, mud boy…" She muttered into his neck. _Good thing he's wearing red. _She thought to herself, _Otherwise, I would leave worse stains._

"Holly?" She heard a voice over to her left.

"What's wrong, Arty? Jealous?" Holly could hear the smirk in the voice. The elf lifted her head, looking to where she heard the first voice and blinking a few times.

"A-Artemis?" She asked, shaking her head as confusion drifted into it. "What's going on?" She looked back to one Artemis to the other, blood loss clouding her thoughts.

"Let her go, Orion, this instant." She heard Artemis order, then Holly went tense. _Orion?_

Orion chuckled and tightened his grip on the elf, pressing the tip of the knife he picked up from the floor to her neck. Holly linked a few more times, and finally her vision cleared wholly. Too little too late.

Butler made a move to go up to the double-crosser, but one nervous glance from Artemis made him stop in his tracks. Orion wasn't in his right mind now.

"If I can't have her, no one can." Orion snarled, moving back with Holly still struggling in his arms. She could have broke free any other time, but right now she was too weak from the blood loss. Slowly, with the knife still pressed to Holly's neck, he went into a back room, closing and locking the door.

He put Holly down then, who was immediately on her feet and ready to fight. However, she stopped dead in her tracks when Orion threw the knife to the side and put up his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"I just want to talk."

Holly scoffed, "Sure. That's why you dragged me in here after...what was it you said? 'If I can't have her, no one can.'?"

Orion bowed his head in defeat, taking a step closer to the elf. She took a step back in caution, which Orion just rolled his eyes at. "Listen, it's not my fault if you ran into my arms instead of your boyfriends, alright?"

Holly glared at the double. "What are you doing here? How are you here?"

The man sighed, "It's a long story. Complicated as well. However, that is not the point. I just wanted to talk about...about saying goodbye."

"What?" Holly asked, cocking her head to the right, confused.

"I am going to go back into Inexistence. I just wanted to have a private goodbye, to let you know I am not all that bad."

"Not all that bad? Coming from you, who just held me at knifepoint?!" Holly almost yelled.

"I know...That wasn't one of my better choices." Orion answered, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You...You actually mean that?" Holly said, disturbed because the alter was usually prideful into everything he did.

"Yes." Orion admitted, eyes wide. "And I really do wish you and Artemis the best in your relationship. I...I know we haven't gotten along that well, considering every circumstance in the past, but please believe me on this."

Holly sighed, looking up into the man's eyes. They were wide and pleading. Something in them made Holly's icy composure for the alter crack. She smiled, nodding.

"Very well. That was all I needed to...err...drag you back here for. So, if you want to-" He started heading for the exit.

"Wait." Holly interrupted. "I know that must have taken some heart and guts to say." She went up to him and tugged on his hand, motioning for him to kneel down. He did, albeit confused.

She hugged him tightly, arms around his shoulders. Hesitantly, he hugged back gently.

"Thank you." She murmured into his shoulder.

"Thank you, fair maiden. For it would not have been you who had pulled me out of the dragon in the first place."

Holly laughed, pulling back. But not before leaning to the right and kissing the alter softly on the cheek. Before she pulled back, however, Orion faded out into the thin air.

Holly stood there for a brief moment before realizing that Artemis was outside waiting. She smiled hugely, opening the doors that was the supply closet Orion had pulled her through before.

Artemis was pacing the room furiously, Butler trying to calm the man down. He was running his hands through his hair, nervously looking at his watch.

"Waiting for someone?" Holly asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Artemis looked up immediately at the start of her voice, sighing with relief and going straight over to Holly, scooping her up into a hug. "I thought I lost you...again."

Holly laughed, "I'm fine." However, right when she said that, she swept a part of her arm that was cut from Shade, "A little banged up." She winced, "But fine."

Artemis nodded, pulling her in tighter and taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. "I love you." He whispered into her neck.

Holly didn't know if it was the stress of the day, or the fact she thought she would never hear that again from Artemis' lips, but the captain started to tear up. "I love you too."

A few long moments of silence went by before anything else was said. Artemis was still holding Holly as she looked down. "Arty?" She asked.

"Hm?"

Holly looked back up at him, quirking an eyebrow. "What are you wearing?" She asked, amusement spread throughout her voice.

**What do ya think?**


End file.
